Garrett Spenger
) | occupation = Sophomore Student (Season 2) Freshman Student (Season 1) Football Player Employee at Rumble Juice (as of Lindy Goes to the Dogs) Guitarist for The Rescuers | location = Evanston, IL | affiliations = DITKA High School The Rescuers | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | family = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Grandmother Grandma Betty (deceased) Younger brother Unnamed sisters | future family = Unknown Wife and Kids | friends = Logan Watson (BFF) Lindy Watson (Best Friend) Jasmine Watson (Best Friend) Delia Delfano (Best Friend) Brandon (Close Friend) Betty LeBow (Close Friend) | romance = Hayley (one date) Lindy Watson (possible crush) | enemies = Kyle Tom Bingham Paul (former big buddy) Finn(former little buddy) Shelley (former co-worker) Kevin LeBow (frenemy) Aubrey (frenemy) | likes = Rumble Juice Football Quinoa slides Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray Dancing Clean things Using his own bathroom Comic books Superheros | dislikes = Dirt Skydiving Not completing puzzles Nail Bitting Public toilets Unfresh popcorn Paintball Dirt bikes Ice cream Dates with Betty Yoga | first appearance = The Pilot | last appearance = The Rescuers | portrayer = Peyton Clark Jake Brennan (little Garrett)}} Garrett Andrew Spenger is a main character in I Didn't Do It. Garrett is a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. Garrett is the voice of reason of the group, and he approaches life cautiously, except when he is on the football field. He is awkward at times, but he still wants to hang out with the popular crowd along with Logan, his best friend. Garrett is portrayed by Peyton Clark. Biography 'Season 1' In The Pilot, fourteen-year-olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Logan and Garrett are mostly at Rumble Juice trying to reclaim their seat, they meet an arrogant kid called Kyle that keeps taking their seat and Logan and he keeps trying to get their seat back. When they finally do Garrett guards him but sees a mess on the table and just has to clean it up but the tissues are on the other table, he doesn't want to but has to thanks to his OCD, he gets the tissue and put his foot on the couch but soon gets off for like a second but Kyle and his friends have already sat there. When they finally get it again Logan and he sits down but Logan gets a text from Lindy and they go and help her, Garrett wears the dog suit and gets hit and screamed at by Jasmine because she's scared of the dog suit (Flamey). In The New Guy, Garrett and Logan need an extra vote because they're outnumbered, Garrett sees this new kid called Tom and the gang get him in their group, at first he is very interested in him but then is annoyed by him and really hates him and decides to kick him out of the group, he and the gang decide to go skydiving since he is afraid of heights so he would ditch them but the plan backfired because he trusts the gang. In Dear High School Self, Garrett is very curious to find out about what Lindy wrote in the letter, he even goes to the trash chute with the gang to find it, he sees cow eyeballs and tells Delia to tell him that those are just big ping pong balls, Delia does this but then starts joking around with him, when Jasmine finds the letter, they all try to get out but it's stuck. He then blames it on Jasmine and then gets into an argument but Delia stops them. When Lindy rips the letter, Garrett fixes it and he and the gang find out what Lindy wrote and are very angry at her but he and the gang soon forgive her. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Garrett has a problem with the vegetables and gets a huge stomach ache and has to go to the toilet but he never goes to the toilet in school, so he makes his own toilet in the janitors closet. In Lindylicious, Garrett tries to find out if the popcorn in the cinema really is especially popped and he pretends to have a job at the cinema to see if it's true. In Earth Boys Are Icky, After ten years with his childhood "Bigger Buddy," Garrett is aged out of the program, and decides to become a mentor to another unfortunate young boy, which proves not to be the best experience for the kid. In Lindy Nose Best, tired of not having any recognition from Ditka High football Coach Laketta, Garrett demands more playtime, as advised by Delia. However, he gets kicked off the team for grabbing his stopwatch. When Delia confronts the coach on this, she kicks a football in order to emphasize Garrett's importance but is recruited as the new team kicker herself. Noticing Garrett's frustration over this, Lindy urges Delia to train him to be a better kicker, which proves to be successful... somewhat. In Ball or Nothing, after winning a recent Ditka High football game with a game-determining field goal, Garrett starts wearing his football jersey all the time, because he believes it has been giving him good luck. In reality, all it ends up giving him is a pungent odor, which becomes so severe, that he gets thrown out of Rumble Juice. As he contemplates taking it off, a pretty young brunette named Megan tries to ask him out on a date. Before he goes on that date, he gets roped into Lindy and Logan's scheme to get an autographed football signed by Dick Butkus for their father as a replacement for one that they ended up destroying. In Bicycle Thief, Garrett gets a new bike and goes riding with Lindy. Later, it gets stolen and Garrett freaks out and Lindy helps him find it. When he thinks he's found the bike, he has actually stolen the one from the competition in Rumble Juice. In the end, Garrett gets arrested for stealing the bike. In Merry Miss Sis, Garrett didn't have a huge role in this episode. After Logan made a wish that Lindy wasn't his sister, Garrett was a hippy and was the complete opposite to himself and wasn't friends with Logan. In the end, when everything's back to normal, Garrett enjoyed Christmas with his friends. 'Season 2' In Slumber Partay, Garrett and Logan clear Garrett's garage and when they start to play a game they played when they were kids, Garrett becomes worried when he thinks Logan only became friends with him, because of what he had. When they heard noises outside, they start to worry that there might be a wild animal. By the next morning, they find out that the animal was actually a squirrel and they leave the garage. In The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, Garrett finds out he's the only one out of his friends who haven't had his first kiss yet. He becomes upset about it. Delia helps him by saying she'll be his first kiss, which he agrees to. Garrett goes to Logan for advice about first kisses and Logan helps Garett by giving him advice. Garrett and Delia, in Rumble Juice, almost kiss, but Delia thinks Garrett should have his first kiss with a girl who really likes him, who he really likes too, and Garrett agrees. In Lindy Goes to the Dogs, Garrett applies for and gets a job at Rumble Juice. He starts to like it, but after a while, he doesn't and doesn't want to quit, because he told Betty he never quits anything, so tries to get fired instead. However, Betty actually promotes him and he keeps the job. In Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!, Garrett is the head of the math squad and Jasmine joins the group. When Jasmine encourages everyone to be more confident, Garrett becomes quite annoyed, especially when everyone quits. However, thanks to Jasmine the group now consists of girls, much to Garrett's happiness and he continues the squad In Dog Date Afternoon!, Garrett goes head to head against Logan and they do dares that are on the back of a sweet wrapper. Garrett struggles with this and after one dare, students start to get angry. However, after Logan has a dare where he can't touch his hair for 24 hours, Garrett wins the contest. In Logan Finds Out!, Garrett confronts Jasmine about the fact he knows she likes Logan and after she threatens him to not tell the secret, Garrett promises Jasmine he'll keep it a secret only to end up telling Delia and Lindy. Garrett also gets asked by Delia to be her tree for her play she's writing. Garrett refuses to do it as he has stage fright, but Lindy convinces him to do it so he eventually gives in. However, Garrett dislikes that he is acting even though his face won't be seen by the audience. Garrett's fear of the stage goes far enough for him to throw up and asking Logan to fill in for him, which causes Jasmine to confess her crush on Logan to him when she thinks she is talking to Garrett. Betty also comments to Jasmine and Lindy that Garrett has apparently told her about Jasmine's crush on Logan. In Bite Club, Garrett takes Kevin trick-or-treating when Logan leaves with Delia to go to NY. The two start to get along when Garrett convinces Kevin to keep going back to the same women's house in different costumes, turning the game into a candy scam. In The Rescuers, Garrett, along with his friends, help save an animal rescue shelter and Jasmine convinces Garrett to sell his Star Exploders collectibles, but he says no. Logan also tries to convince Garrett to sell the lunch boxes, but he says those will be going to his grandchildren, in which Logan tells Garrett that the first step to grandchildren is a girlfriend and the whole lunchbox thing cancels that out. Garrett tricks Betty into allowing them to have the benefit at Rumble Juice, which she accepts to if she can perform in it, which Garrett accepts to. Garrett is also asked by Delia to break up with Brandon for her, which he says yes too, for twenty dollars. Garrett breaks up with Brandon for Delia, leaving Brandon crying on Garrett's shoulder, much to Garrett's disgust. In the end, after Garrett and his friends perform at the benefit, Garrett witnesses Jasmine and Logan finally admitting their feelings for each other, finally sharing their first kiss, and finally becoming the official couple of Jogan "for real", much to Garrett's (and Lindy's, Betty's and Delia's) happiness. In the end, Garrett is seen outside with his friends and they decide to continue the band, in which Garrett comes up with the name as 'Garrett and Friends'. Everyone agrees on Lindy's idea - The Rescuers - and they all leave. Personality Garrett is a bit of a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. The voice of reason of the group, Garrett approaches life cautiously...that is, except when he's on the football field. Garrett shows in Doggie Daddy and The Rescuers, that he is a bit of a geek, considering he likes comic books and has Star Exploders collectibles. Appearance Garrett is 5'11, with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His sense of style is very neat and clean-cut. Relationships 'Friends' 'Logan Watson' Best Friends Forever/Practically Brothers "]] Garrett and Logan are best friends. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Logan seems to closest with Garrett in the group in Season 1, but even though they are still very close in Season 2, that has changed a bit in this season due to Logan's relationship with his girlfriend Jasmine. However, they do still like to hang out alone at times and are shown to be very close. In Slumber Partay, it was revealed that Logan and Garrett became friends because Garrett had the game "Time Travelling Caveman Adventures", and Logan loved playing it. It was later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. It is shown in episodes like Food Fight and Cheer Up Girls, that Logan and Garrett are very close and like to hang out together without the girls and that their friendship means a lot to both of them. (See: Gogan). 'Lindy Watson' Best Friends Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self, when Lindy got all excited, Garrett also said to her, that they all loved her, but she got excited over everything, which means that they are really close. Even though they didn't hang out much alone in the first season, they do more of this in the second one. Lindy and Garrett like to help each other out as shown in Logan Finds Out!, because she helps him when he gets stage fright and that episode also shows they don't like to keep secrets from each other. Also in Lindy in the Middle, Lindy helps Garrett to get to know another girl, and she tells him he's great. (See: Larrett) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Garrett likes to treat Delia like a dog as seen in the first episode. Delia sometimes likes to tease Garrett as seen in Dear High School Self but they still stick up for each other and Delia was the only one, who got to see the bathroom he made new for himself. Garrett asked Delia to be his girlfriend when he started panicking over Logan and Jasmine being a couple but immediately retracted that invitation once he found out Logan and Jasmine were only fake-dating. In Season 2, their friendship has grown a lot and they have become a lot closer, but Delia likes to sometimes take advantage of Garrett on some things, especially because he can drive and she can't, as seen in Stevie Likes Lindy. Delia also comments to Garrett that when she gets her drivers license, he will be the first person she'll drive around. It is also shown in The Rescuers that Delia trusts Garrett with her relationships, because she asks for his opinion on what he thinks of her boyfriend, Brandon, and Delia seems to trust Garrett with her relationships considering she asks him to break up for Brandon for her, which he does. (See: Darrett) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends "]] Jasmine and Garrett get along very well, and they work together to accomplish unsolved things. However, sometimes Garrett questions her actions resolving in them arguing as seen in Dear High School Self. It is shown in Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! that Jasmine and Garrett are very close friends and don't like hurting each other's feelings. It is then shown in Doggie Daddy that Garrett and Jasmine are close because they like to hang out together or help each other out if necessary. That episode also shows that even if one of them does something wrong for the other, they will try to make it up for them no matter what, again showing Garrett and Jasmine are very close friends. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Betty LeBow' Close Friends/Boss Betty is Garrett's boss at Rumble Juice. Betty hires Garrett to work there in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. It has been shown that they have become close throughout the season as Garrett tells Betty that Jasmine likes Logan in Logan Finds Out!, showing he is close enough to her to tell her secrets. Betty helps Garrett with things as shown in Falling for... Who? when she helps him with dance lessons and that is the first time she thinks of him as family. Betty obviously trusts Garrett and believes him as shown in Drum Beats, Heart Beats, when she believes him that Shelley is trying to get him fired and Betty wants Garrett to fire Shelley. Betty also refers to Garrett as her awaked son in that episode. It is shown in The Doctor Is In that Garrett and Betty have become close friends because she is upset when he quits Rumble Juice and wants him to come back. Betty also calls Garrett her family, showing how close they have come and that they are close friends, as well as co-workers. (See: Garrett and Betty) 'Family' 'Unnamed Mother' Mother Garrett has mentioned his mom quite a lot throughout the show, especially in the second season. Garrett has mentioned that his mom is very strong and likes to keep fit, which also allows her to still carry him from the car, as well as speaking to her on the phone a couple of times. 'Unnamed Father' Father Garett's dad has only been mentioned once - in Slumber Partay - when Logan asked Garrett if his dad had been using the weights and Garrett said his mom had been using them, not his dad. 'Grandma Betty' Grandmother Garrett mentioned in Next of Pumpkin, that he had a grandmother named Betty, who died the year before. 'Unnamed Sisters' Sisters Garrett has mentioned he has two sisters - one mentioned in Ball or Nothing, who was six years old at the time - and the other sister who is older than him 'Unnamed Brother' Brother Garrett has mentioned that he has a younger brother. Trivia *Garrett is very germophobic. *He likes to play football even though he is very cautious. *He doesn't use the school toilets and goes home to use his own. *Garrett can't keep secrets very well. However, despite this, Garrett was able to keep the secret of Jasmine crushing on Logan for many months, until he told Delia and Lindy in Logan Finds Out! *Garrett has a younger brother (revealed in Phone Challenge), a six-year-old sister (revealed in Ball or Nothing), and another sister that Logan had a "kiss dream" about (revealed in Next of Pumpkin). *He was the first person to find out about Jasmine's crush on Logan. *He got arrested in Bicycle Thief for accidentally stealing a bike, thinking it was his. *He has a talent for drawing, as seen in Phone Challenge. *Garrett was named after two dogs as revealed in Slumber Partay. *Garrett got a job at Rumble Juice, in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. *He still sleeps with his baby blanket, according to Logan *He hates performing and goes to yoga with his mom. (Logan Finds Out!) *He is the only member of the group who has their drivers license. *Garrett stated in Falling for... Who? that he wasn't as close with his family, explaining how he usually doesn't get punished in episodes where him and his friends get themselves into crazy situations. *Garrett is portrayed to be very talented with dancing, in the episode Falling for... Who? *Out of the gang, Garrett is the only one who hasn't had his first kiss. Until the episode The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, he previously assumed that he was with Delia when in reality they simply bumped each other's heads. *Garrett is a Jogan shipper. *He has stage fright. *He likes comic books. and superheroes. (Cheer Up Girls.) *He has never had a girlfriend *He can play acoustic guitar *He has Star Expoders collectibles. (Doggie Daddy and The Rescuers.) *He has dogs. *Garrett itches when he is nervous, which he calls a nervous itch. (Logan Finds Out!) *He is on the football team at school and likes it. (Lindy Nose Best) *His mom can still carry him in from the car. (Slumber Partay) *His house was first shown in Slumber Partay. *Garrett became Logan's best friend when they met on the first day of elementary school and Garrett gave Logan his corner piece of pizza when he was almost in tears. (Slumber Partay) *He seems to somewhat be scared of Jasmine as shown in Logan Finds Out! *He hates giving people bad news. (The Rescuers) *Garrett doesn't seem to know what a CD is since music is downloaded these days. (The Rescuers) *He has slight similarities to Garrett from The Twilight Saga. Ironically both character's names are Garrett. He is also kind of similar to Emmett from the saga. *He can be somewhat gullible like Jasmine as shown in Cheer Up Girls, because he thinks Logan is a real superhero for helping a woman, when he is actually just entertaining at a kid's party. *He always acts nervous. *Garrett seems to like onesies and seems to miss them. (Lindy Goes to the Dogs.) *He is quite literal. (Dear High School Self) *He loves vegetables. (If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout) *He's the second youngest out of the five, the youngest being Delia. *His middle name is Andrew. Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Lindy Nose Best' 'Next of Pumpkin' Season 2 'Slumber Partay' 'Logan Finds Out!' 'Stevie Likes Lindy' 'Cheer Up Girls' 'Doggie Daddy' 'Drum Beats, Heart Beats' 'Bite Club' 'The Rescuers' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Garrett Spenger Category:The Rescuers Band Members Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters